Wild West Rangers (episode)
:This article concerns the episode, for the Ranger team this episode is named for, see the Wild West Rangers. The Wild West Rangers is a two-part episode covering the fiftieth and fifty-first episodes of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2. Synopsis When Kimberly is accidentally sent back in time to the year 1880, during Angel Grove's Wild West period, she finds that she is not the only one from her time who has gone back. Goldar, Needlenose, and a platoon of Putties have also come back in time to destroy Angel Grove's past. Kimberly realizing that she is incapable of defeating Goldar's forces by herself travels to the Command Center and convinces Zordon of her intentions. Zordon gives her the Red, Black, Yellow, and Blue Power Coins to equip her own fighting force to stop Goldar. Kimberly gives the Power Coins to William, Rocko, Abraham, and Miss Alicia to transform them into Wild West Rangers. With their help and the aid of the White Stranger, Kimberly is able to drive Lord Zedd's forces back to the present. After Goldar and his forces leave Angel Grove's past, Kimberly returns the Power Coins to Zordon and is returned to the present shortly afterwards. After the power coins are safely returned to Zordon and Kimberly goes back to her time, her ancestor Fuchsia O'Hara arrives in Angel Grove. Plot Part 1 At the Youth Center, Tommy shows the guys a rare cactus plant he got from his dad from Arizona, but was planning to give it to Kimberly as special plant for her garden. Kimberly loves the gift and appreciates it, but when her back was turned, the cactus disappears in a bolt of lightning. With everybody rightfully denying that they took the cactus, Billy notices some green slime from where the cactus was, and takes some so they could look at it in the Command Center. However, as the Rangers teleport, Kimberly doesn’t teleport with her friends, and instead is caught in a time vortex. The Rangers notice Kimberly’s absence in the Command Center, but Alpha 5 tells them what happened to her, and shows it on the viewing globe. At the Moon Palace, Lord Zedd reveals that the time portal is their newest key to defeating the Power Rangers once and for all, and creates his newest monster Needlenose from Kimberly’s cactus. Lord Zedd plans on sending Needlenose back to the past and destroy Angel Grove so the Power Rangers never existed. Back in the Command Center, the Rangers notice that the time portal is disappearing, but Alpha reassures them that its only turning invisible due to being unused. Tommy is concerned about Kimberly’s whereabouts, and to add to the stress, Alpha reveals that the time portal could have sent Kimberly anywhere, making it difficult to pinpoint where she went. Meanwhile, Kimberly is dropped off in a mountain region, and is unable to communicate with anybody before seeing what looks to be Bulk and Skull riding on horseback. Bulk and Skull go after a horse carriage with the intention of robbing it, and it so happens that the drivers look exactly like Rocky and Adam to Kimberly’s confusion. Before Bulk and Skull could rob them, a White Stranger (looking like Tommy) comes to the rescue, and Bulk and Skull are forced to retreat as their guns turned out to be joke ones. After, the White Stranger takes notice of Kimberly, who faints at the confusion. Meanwhile, Billy struggles to find the right signal through the time barrier, but manages to pick up Kimberly on the viewing globe, if only temporarily. As for Kimberly, she wakes up in Ernest’s Juice Saloon, but finds out that the people she thinks are her friends are Abraham (Adam), William (Billy), Ms. Alicia (Aisha), and Rocko (Rocky), and the White Stranger left after handing her to Abraham and Rocko. Overwhelmed by this, Kimberly goes outside to find out she traveled to 1880’s, and was now in the Wild West. On the Moon Palace, Lord Zedd decides to enact his plan before the time portal closes and sends Needlenose to the past. When Godar expresses concern about Kimberly being in the past as well, Lord Zedd sends him down as well to destroy her and not derail his plans. Back in the Command Center, Billy finds exactly where Kimberly is, but before the Rangers can go and rescue her, the alarm goes off to show that Goldar, Needlenose, and a squad Z-Putties going to the time portal. Zordon realizes what Lord Zedd’s plan is, and the Rangers decide to stop them before they could go into the time portal. But when Aisha and Adam express concern about Kimberly, Tommy grimly says they must trust she would be okay in the past. After morphing and teleporting to the monster’s location, Goldar summons more Z-Putties to surround the Rangers, but they managed to best them. Back in the 1880’s, the four Ranger’s ancestors check on Kimberly to see if she’s okay, but the latter is still stressed over the revelation. Bulk and Skull’s ancestors, now known as One-Eyed Bulk and Doctor Skullavitch, find them sitting on a nearby bench, and the locals hide out of fear as Doctor Skullavitch takes Kimberly’s communicator, only to drop it due to an electrical shock. However, Kimberly manages to kick their guns away, and Abraham and Rocko take One-Eyed Bulk and Doctor Skullavitch to prison. Back in the preset, the Z-Putties run towards the time portal, and Needlenose uses his paralyzing needles to stun the Ranges before they can follow them, and they teleport out. Back in the 1880’s, Kimberly explains to her friend’s ancestors where she came from, and while at first William is skeptical, they change their minds when Z-Putties start attacking Angel Grove citizens. In the present, Goldar and Needlenose find the time portal in Youth Center, and they enter before it closes permenately, with the Rangers arriving too late. With no other choice, the Rangers teleport back to the Command Center to figure out a new plan, while Lord Zedd and Rita relish in their supposed victory, with the latter wanting a vacation afterwards. At the Command Center, Tommy beats himself up for failing, but Zordon and Aisha point out that the fact they’re still around means that Goldar and Needlenose have not won yet, and there’s a good chance that Kimberly will win in the end. However, Billy says that they will not know what the outcome will be unless a time paradox occurs. Back in the 1880’s, the Z-Putties continue to attack just as Goldar and Needlenose arrive, and Kimberly and her friend’s ancestors watch in horror with no idea of what to do. Part 2 Goldar declares Angel Grove as “Lord Zedd and Ritaville”, while Kimberly has her friend’s ancestors run off despite their reluctance. Kimberly successfully morphs despite being in the past and fights off against the Z-Putties, while One-Eyed Bulk and Doctor Skullavitch escape from jail, only to see Kimberly get overwhelmed by Needlenose and the Z-Putties. Deciding to fall back, Kimberly teleports to the Command Center, who explains to the Zordon of the past that she’s from the future and that Lord Zedd and Rita are attacking Angel Grove. Zordon correctly deduces what has happened, and while Kimberly knows that Rita still has the Green Power Coin by this time period, Zordon still has the five original Power Coins in his possession, before asking if she could borrow them. Zordon agrees, but does not give Kimberly the Pink Power Coin as she already has one in her possession, and that “too much pink energy is dangerous”. Kimberly finds her friend’s ancestors in the fields and presents them with the Power Coins. While the ancestors are not sure about using them, Kimberly remarks that she herself was not sure of herself when she was chosen, and urges them to believe in themselves, convincing them to take the Power Coins. Back in the present, Zordon has Alpha use the viewing globe to find chroniton particles so they could receive images from the 1880’s. They succeed as they see One-Eyed Bulk and Doctor Skullavitch plan to find Kimberly with a divining rod, which fails. Per Tommy’s suggestion, they locate Kimberly and their ancestors, with Zordon confirming that not only are they their great-great-great grandparents, but they were the first Earthlings to use the Power Coins. Returning to Angel Grove, Kimberly and the ancestors get ambushed by Goldar, Needlenose, and the Z-Putties. Despite the ancestors not knowing martial arts, they use their wits to successfully defend themselves from the Z-Putties before the White Stranger arrives to help. After taking down the Z-Putties, the White Stranger greets Kimberly again, while in the present, Billy asks for the communicators as he might have found a way to bring Kimberly back. Meanwhile, Kimberly leads the ancestors in morphing, with the four’s Ranger uniforms altered to reflect the Wild West. While they successfully take down the Z-Putties, Needlenose fires a paralyzing needle at the White Stranger, leading to a standoff. However, the Rangers manage to blast Goldar and Needlenose back to the present, leaving everybody to celebrate. While Lord Zedd and Rita are furous by Goldar’s failure, Rita growing a headache as a result, Goldar revealed he left Needlenose on Earth and suggests that they grow him so his gigantic spores would annihilate the Rangers, a plan Zedd likes. Meanwhile, Zordon tells the Rangers what is going on, but while Billy is still not ready with the communicators, Tommy says he and Rocky will go out and deal with Needlenose. They morph and face off against Needlenose, only for Lord Zedd to grow the latter. The two Rangers summon the Red Dragon Thunderzord and White Tigerzord respectively, and both go into their Warrior modes. However, Needlenose proves to be more of a challenge than anticipated, forcing the other three Rangers to hold off on the plan and join their teammates. Summoning the Thunder Assault Team, they form the MegaTigerZord, which deflects Needlenose’s needles right back at him before destroying him. Rita and Lord Zeed angrily blame their minions for yet another failure. Back in the Command Center, Billy reveals that he modified the communicators to enhance and accelerate the time portal, but it can only work once, meaning if they fail, Kimberly will be trap in the 1880’s forever. Thankfully it works and Kimberly returns to the present. Back in 1880’s, the White Stranger has yet again arrested One-Eyed Bulk and Doctor Skullavitch as the teen’s ancestors talk about the thrills about being a Power Ranger, before toasting to Kimberly. As the White Stranger rides off, he catches somebody that looks like Kimberly riding in a horse wagon. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger)/White Stranger *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger)/Rocko (Red Wild West Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger)/Miss Alicia (Yellow Wild West Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger)/Abraham (Black Wild West Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger)/William (Blue Wild West Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger)/Fuschia O'Hara *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier/One-Eyed Bulk *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch/Doc Skullovitch *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Tony Oliver as Needlenose (voice) Zords *Red Dragon Thunderzord *White Tigerzord *MegaTigerzord Locations *Angel Grove Youth Center *Moon Palace *Command Center *1880s Angel Grove *Angel Grove Mountains *Ernest's Juice Saloon *Rock Quarry Notes *Final appearance of the Mega Tigerzord combo and final use of the Red Dragon Thunderzord in warrior mode. **Black, Blue and Yellow Rangers were able to summon Thunderzord Assault Team while Kimberly was lost in time. *Bulk and Skull do not appear in either part of this story, although their ancestors One-Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch (played by Paul Schrier and Jason Narvy) do. *Kimberly does not appear morphed in Part I while Adam, Billy, and Aisha do not appear morphed in Part II (although they do morph, the episode goes straight to Zord footage afterwards). *As his name implies, the White Stranger wears white, but with a noticeable green band on his hat, echoing Tommy's former status as the Green Ranger. *The original Dairanger footage of the zord fight uses a shot of the Needlenose with a giant cigarette lighter popping out of his head but was omitted from the US airing for safety reasons. *The Wild West Rangers' costumes are similar to the modern Power Rangers. Notable difference is a white collar running through the chin to the neck area, hanging fringe on their gloves, fringe stripes on the legs, and Missing power Morphers on the belt. Their Blade Blasters have also changed to more closely resemble pistols from the time period they are supposed to be in; Note that they appear to only have a blaster mode and are complete with an older style trigger and a visible bullet chamber. *While in 1880, Kim went under the guise of "Calamity Kim", a reference to the season 1 episode entitled "Calamity Kimberly". This is also a blatant reference of Calamity Jane. *Zordon tells Alpha to use chroniton particles to trace Kimberly's activity in the past. Chronitons are fictional particles often associated with time travel which originated in the Star Trek television series and films. Other shows and movies have since borrowed chronitons, including Futurama. *This episode establishes that the use of the same power twice is dangerous which is why Kimberly does not look for another Pink Ranger in the past. This will be feature in later episodes of the series, specially in Dino Thunder where the White Ranger's powers are cloned. Errors Song *5-4-1 (Part 1) See Also (Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode